User talk:Emily Boyer
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Emily Boyer page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's policies. You can also join a project to become more involved with the community. If you don't know where to start, visit the Community Portal. It has an outline of the site and useful links. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SereneChaos (Talk) 20:01, February 5, 2012 Hey, Emily If you are here, please join the chat. Kelt Dogbone 03:18, February 6, 2012 (UTC)Dogbone Kelt Join the chat, please? Hello! Hello! Remember me? Naka, from the chat the demon, who has angelic blood, and is also a doctor So, it's been nice to meet cha, and I hope we get talk more! :D Sorry, I left the chat, I just can't stay on the computer for more than 11:30, on normal days. :( CrazyandRandomAmericanTeenGirl 04:35, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ...Emily, why are you asking that? I am always ok, and if ya can, can you join the chat, plz? ~kitten eyes~ -Sutcliff---Grell- 01:13, February 10, 2012 (UTC)-Sutcliff---Grell- Sorry I left, I had a computer problem. I am on now. -Sutcliff---Grell- 01:52, February 10, 2012 (UTC)-Sutcliff---Grell- Hi! Hi! It's very nice to meet you! How are you? You can call me Nastia, although you probably already know that....anyway I just jumped in to say hi, so Hi! :D ATEENGIRLWHOLOVESANIMALS 02:56, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey! It's 123taileh we met in chat and I just wanted to say hi and you can message me when ever you want.123taileh 01:15, February 13, 2012 (UTC)123taileh Hi! Hi! Remember me? We met in chat remember? Well.....sorry, I think the chat broke and I can't get back in. Did the same happen to you?......Well, anyway it's been nice to meet you and I hope you did too. :) Aleca (Hello, hello! I'm Alec. Ho!) Hi! Try to guess who I am, >:-D NoXmasterlauX 15:58, February 16, 2012 (UTC) CHAT! You need to get back on chat! Nerdinyourcloset 22:59, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hullo! Hullo Sebastian! =D Remember me from chat? Sorry, for some reason I was disconnected from the chat and I can't get back in.... :( Anyway it's been nice meeting ya! :D Usaji Taiiso 01:08, February 28, 2012 (UTC) HAI! Whenever your on, go on chat please? Nerdinyourcloset 05:44, February 29, 2012 (UTC) haha haha, wannna be friends? emily :] 555typedscorpion 02:27, March 1, 2012 (UTC) hey im not dead! whenever your on, just send me a message, and ill get on chat. mmkay?? mkay... Nerdinyourcloset 03:59, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Request I trust you know who ChangingGuy is. He requested me to tell you to go on his wiki: Your Characters! Wiki. -- }} 03:25, March 21, 2012 (UTC) chat!!!! WHERE THE H*** HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?! I MiSS YOU! YOU NEED TO GET ON CHAT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!! RAWR!!!!! iNsAnItY!!!! Nerdinyourcloset 02:02, April 3, 2012 (UTC) jelly! hello! im on, so... GET ON CHAT YOU LAZY BUM!! lol im jk.Nerdinyourcloset 03:53, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Emily!! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!!! GET BACK ON SO WE CAN RP AND SHTUFF!!! WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! yodeyodeyo! Hey get on freaking chat!! lol Nerdinyourcloset 19:13, May 19, 2012 (UTC) EMILY!!!!!!!! READ NOW!!! Hi emily!!!! we all want to chat but sence the wiki chat is glitching we want you to come to http://vipzforeva.chatango.com/ sooo yea see u there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3 CielPhantomhive69 00:43, May 30, 2012 (UTC) , sakura, and sebby fluffer I mssed you so much!!! Get on chat! (If you think i am nerd, read bellow) ChangingGuy 18:52, June 4, 2012 (UTC)